


The Real Thing

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Community: femslash100, F/F, Ghosts, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle visits a man who claims he can talk to the dead</p><p>This is a Fairy Tales AU fic Written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

 

"Is it true?" Ruby asked as she sat.

"You'll have to be more specific dearie," Mr Gold said from the other side of the table.

"That you can speak to the dead?"

"That's what it says in the advertisement," Gold looked at her like she was an idiot.

"A lot of people advertise. So far they've all been liars," she looked him in the eyes.

"Most of my colleagues are little more than minimally talented con-artists true. I am the real thing."

"Prove it," Ruby crossed her arms.

"Who is it you wish to talk to?"

"Don't you know?"

"I can speak to the dead, I'm not a mind reader," Gold replied sharply.

"Her name is Belle French."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Why?"

"So I recognise her," Gold said.

Ruby hesitated, then took a photo from her purse. It was of Belle, smiling, eyes sparkling with happiness.

Gold took the picture. "Pretty," he said. He suddenly shouted. "Belle French! I would speak to you. Come now." He smiled at Ruby. "This might take a few minutes, depending how far away she is."

"You just shout?"

"The dead don't carry cellphones," Gold rolled his eyes and shook his head.

After a few minutes he looked over her shoulder, nodded and said "She's here."

Ruby turned. She couldn't see anything unusual. "Ask her what she used to call me."

Gold responded immediately. "She says she still loves you little wolf."

Ruby gasped. For the first time she'd gotten the right answer.


End file.
